Best Friends
by Paige Darke
Summary: Chapter 10 up. Buffy and Angel grow next door to each other, best friends until they hit high school, when they drift apart. Will her being called change things? B/A. *WIP*
1. Risking It

Title - Best Friends  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - R  
  
Summary - Buffy and Angel are best friends who grow up next door to each other. When they hit junior high, Buffy gets cool and Angel doesn't. Everything changes when she's called.  
  
Disclaimer - Yeah right.  
  
Distribution - Would make my day. Just ask.  
  
Feedback - Would make the sun shine brighter.  
  
Buffy Summers sat on her bed, crying, clutching Mr. Gordo, her stuffed pig. "It's not fair, Mr. Gordo," she murmured. "Why did this happen to me? Why me?"  
  
Buffy gently sat the pig down and wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve, not caring that it was one of her best tops. She got up and wandered over to her window.  
  
The light across from hers was on. She could faintly hear the Beatles playing. Angel, her best friend from crib to eighth grade, liked The Beatles.  
  
Buffy sighed and leaned her forehead against the glass. In eighth grade, when she'd realized she had the potential to be cool, pretty, and popular, she had ditched Angel, the only real friend she'd ever had, to trail along after a bunch of ditzes. /He/ was the one who was actually cool, not them. Real cool, not high-school cool.  
  
And his light was on! His music was playing! He was there!  
  
Buffy mentally shrugged. "It's worth a try," she muttered, grabbing her coat.  
  
Buffy peeked out her bedroom door. All the lights were out. Her parents were done fighting and they and Dawn had apparently gone to sleep. So she crept out the front door, over the fence, and up the tree to Angel's window.  
  
*  
  
Angel Osbourne glanced up from his biology homework at the tap on his window. His eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. Only one person had ever tapped on his window. His curiosity got the better of him, and he crossed to the window, opening it.  
  
Buffy crawled in.  
  
Angel arched his eyebrows at her. "Well, look who just remember that the other half exists."  
  
Buffy burst into tears.  
  
Angel's eyes went wide and he pulled her into his arms, against his bare chest, without a second thought, stroking her hair. "Buffy, baby, what's wrong? God, I'm sorry. I'm an asshole. Just please don't cry."  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist, pressed her face into his bare chest, and sobbed her heart out, her tears soaking through his skin to break his heart.  
  
TBC. 


	2. WowWorthy

Title - Best Friends  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - R  
  
Summary - Buffy and Angel are best friends who grow up next door to each other. When they hit junior high, Buffy gets cool and Angel doesn't. Everything changes when she's called.  
  
Disclaimer - Yeah right.  
  
Distribution - Would make my day. Just ask.  
  
Feedback - Would make the sun shine brighter.  
  
Buffy was sitting in Angel's desk chair, twisting a Kleenex in her hands. "I'm sorry to." she smiled slightly. "I guess I'm sorry I cried all over you."  
  
Angel shook his head. He'd run his hands through his wet hair, giving it a wild, mussed, spiky, sexy look that was really quite nice. He'd also dug out his glasses and a box of Kleenex for her. "It's no problem."  
  
Buffy sniffled. "It should be. I've been a real bitch."  
  
Angel smiled - a small, grim, humorless smile that she'd never seen on him before - that wouldn't have ever crossed his face when she'd really known him. "No argument here."  
  
Buffy sighed and smoothed a hand over her long, blonde hair. "I've missed you."  
  
Angel gave her an odd look and headed over to his closet. "Wanna know who I miss? The girl who refused to let go of my hand on the first day of kindergarten. Who used to let me sleep over when my parents fought. Who cried on the first day of junior high when she realized we didn't have all of our classes together. Who cried to her mother when I pulled her pigtails." He stared down at the shirt in his hands. "I miss my best friend."  
  
Buffy felt a tear slide down her cheek and made no move to wipe it away. "I miss her too, but I don't know how to get her back."  
  
Angel crossed the room and crouch in front of her, placing a hand over her heart. Any other guy she would've punched, but not Angel. "She's in there," he said softly. "I know she is. She's too strong to leave. You just have to find her again. Dig her out and brush her off."  
  
Buffy sniffled and stared down at him as tears began to fill her eyes again. "What if you don't like her anymore?"  
  
Angel smiled, taking her hands. "How could I not? She's Buffy. From what I remember, she's very loveable."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath. "She's the Slayer."  
  
Angel stared at her blankly. "Huh?"  
  
*  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Buffy sent Angel an irritated look. "You said that already."  
  
The boy glanced up from his sprawled out position on his bed, away from his contemplation of the ceiling. "Don't you think it's kinda wow-worthy?"  
  
The petite blonde sighed and dropped into his desk chair. "I guess."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Then Buffy went over and climbed into bed beside him, pillowing her head on his chest. Angel looked a comfortable arm around her waist and went back to his contemplation of the ceiling.  
  
For a moment.everything was right in the world.  
  
TBC. 


	3. Making Love

Title - Best Friends  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - R  
  
Summary - Buffy and Angel are best friends who grow up next door to each other. When they hit junior high, Buffy gets cool and Angel doesn't. Everything changes when she's called.  
  
Disclaimer - Yeah right.  
  
Distribution - Would make my day. Just ask.  
  
Feedback - Would make the sun shine brighter.  
  
Angel nudged Buffy with his elbow. "Wake up, Buff. You gotta get home before your mom sends out a search party. Or comes looking for you, and you /know/ how much she loves me."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I know." She leaned down and brushed her lips over his. "I missed you."  
  
Angel wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, holding her against him for longer than was strictly necessary. "Missed you too, Buff." He kissed her cheek. "Take care of yourself, Slayer."  
  
Buffy smiled and pulled away. "Love you, Angel." She stood and pulled on her jacked.  
  
Angel leaned back on the bed. "Love you, Buff."  
  
She smiled and slipped out the window.  
  
*  
  
Over the next few weeks, Buffy and Angel got wrapped even deeper into Buffy's new life. They learned how to fight. Angel met Merrick and Buffy's new boyfriend, Pike. He didn't like the way Pike went out of his way to touch Buffy when he was around, but he figured Pike was as jealous as he was.  
  
He held her hand when Merrick died, danced with her at the Prom, and helped her burn down the gym. He held her as she cried over her parent's divorce, her expulsion from school, and her move to Sunnydale. Over her breakup with Pike, and the desertion of her so-called friends. She told of her worry that she'd have no friends in Sunnydale, or whether or not she'd keep Slaying.  
  
And, on the night before she left for Sunnydale, they had a long talk.  
  
Before they made love.  
  
*  
  
Angel was laying spread on the bed, head pillowed on his hands. Buffy sat at the foot of the bed, cross-legged. Her long blonde hair was hanging loose around her shoulders. Since it was hot, she was dressed in a blue tank top and white shorts. The polish on her toes was pink.  
  
"I wonder what Sunnydale's like," Buffy said thoughtfully, toying with her hair.  
  
"Small, and the people aren't that nice. I've got family there."  
  
Buffy winced. "Nobody's gonna like me."  
  
Angel shook his head. "Everybody's gonna love you. You'll see."  
  
Buffy sprawled out on the bed next to him. "I'm gonna miss you."  
  
Angel kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna miss you too."  
  
There was silence for a long while. Buffy leaned over impulsively, to kiss his cheek. Since he was turning his head to hers, she missed.  
  
They both froze for a moment, then Angel's hand came up and tangled in her hair, keeping her lips on his. His tongue darted out and traced her lips, easing past them and she parted her lips and moaned.  
  
Angel leaned back against the bed, pulling Buffy on top of him. "Oh, God, Buffy.."  
  
"Angel," she whispered, running her lips along his jaw, down his neck.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her waist, sliding under the fabric of her tank top, skimming over her ribs, over the underside of her breast, gently massaging the sensitive flesh. Buffy moaned against his neck, shifting so that she was straddling his hips.  
  
They undressed together, moved together, joined together, and, in the end, they came together.  
  
TBC. 


	4. Goodbye

Title - Best Friends  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - R  
  
Summary - Buffy and Angel are best friends who grow up next door to each other. When they hit junior high, Buffy gets cool and Angel doesn't. Everything changes when she's called.  
  
Disclaimer - Yeah right.  
  
Distribution - Would make my day. Just ask.  
  
Feedback - Would make the sun shine brighter.  
  
Buffy curled up around herself when she felt Angel slip from the room. God, why had she pushed herself on him? She must've been horrible. Come on, he'd done all the work!  
  
Buffy sat up and swore, clutching the sheets to her breasts. She was almost positive he hadn't used a condom, and she wasn't on the pill.  
  
Angel came back into the room, dressed in a pair of sweatpants with messy hair and nail gouges in his shoulders. He caught her wide-eyed gaze and narrowed his own eyes at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Buffy burrowed back under the covers and pressed her face into the pillow. "Nothing."  
  
Angel peeled off his sweat pants and crawled in behind her. He gently caressed her hair and kissed her cheek. "Bullshit. What's wrong?" His eyes went wide. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No.I was bad."  
  
Angel laughed, nuzzling her neck. "You were wonderful."  
  
Buffy rolled on to her back, gazing up at him with hopeful eyes. "Really?"  
  
"Really." He kissed her.  
  
Buffy pulled him on top of her. "I don't have to go just yet."  
  
*  
  
Buffy took a shower in the upstairs bathroom, then redressed in her clothes and walked back into his room. He was still in the bed, under the covers, and naked. Buffy crawled over so that she was practically laying on top of him, wishing she had more time take care of the nagging ache and wet heat between her legs. Wishing she didn't have to leave at all.  
  
"I love you," he said suddenly.  
  
"I love you too," she answered.  
  
Angel sat up and shook his head, refusing to look at her. "No, not the best fried love. Honest../real love/." He whispered the last two words, still refusing to look at her. "I always have."  
  
Buffy sat up next to him. "Love me? Like it's forever, true love?" She snorted. "No, you don't. That's a fairy tale."  
  
He looked away. "You could've just said you had to go or something," he muttered, reaching for his pants. "You don't have to rip my heart out, huh?"  
  
Buffy reached out and touched his face, tears coming to her eyes. "You really love me?"  
  
Angel took her hands and kissed them. "If I didn't, this wouldn't have happened." He ran hand through his hair, mussing it further. "I wouldn't jeopardize my relationship with my best friend for sex."  
  
Buffy threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "Oh, Angel. I love you too." She gripped him like he was her lifeline, pressing her face into his neck. "I don't want to go."  
  
Angel glanced at the clock. "You have to get home. Your Mom's gonna be up in about five minutes." He kissed her. "I'm gonna miss you, Sunshine."  
  
She kissed him. "I'm gonna miss you, Cryptic."  
  
Another long kiss, and Buffy bolted for the window. If she didn't, she never would have left. She crawled back into her room and sobbed.  
  
TBC. 


	5. The Letter

Title - Best Friends  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - R  
  
Summary - Buffy and Angel are best friends who grow up next door to each other. When they hit junior high, Buffy gets cool and Angel doesn't. Everything changes when she's called.  
  
Disclaimer - Yeah right.  
  
Distribution - Would make my day. Just ask.  
  
Feedback - Would make the sun shine brighter.  
  
/One Year Later/  
  
The 'Slayerettes' had gathered in the Summers living room. Buffy was sitting on the couch between Willow and Xander. Oz was sitting on the floor in front of Willow. It was really a very crowded couch.  
  
Dawn came skipping into the room, holding a white envelope. "For you," she informed her sister, handing her the letter. "From Stud Guy." She smirked at her big sister, thinking the girl really needed to find a better place to hide her diary.  
  
Buffy snatched it out of her hand.  
  
"Who's Stud Guy?" Xander asked, trying not to sound jealous.  
  
"An-gel," Dawn sing-songed.  
  
Buffy glared at her sister.  
  
"Angel?" Xander asked incredulously. "What kind of name is Angel?"  
  
Buffy turned to Willow's boyfriend. "What were you saying, Oz?"  
  
Oz ran a hand through dark hair - well, it was dark today. "Cousin of mine is coming to stay with us for a while. His family was killed a couple of weeks ago. By vampires, oddly enough."  
  
Xander leaned forward. "How do you know they were killed by vampires?"  
  
"He told me so. Apparently, he's known about them for a while, but won't tell me from where." He glanced back at the Slayer. "I think I know, now. His name just happens to be Angel Osbourne."  
  
Dawn raised her eyebrows. "What a coincidence. Buffy's /loverboy/ is named Angel Osbourne."  
  
Buffy was staring down at the letter in her hands. "Oh, poor Angel," she mourned. "What about Kathy?"  
  
Oz slowly shook his head. "Dead."  
  
Dawnie gasped. "Oh, god."  
  
Buffy stood up and headed for the door. "Excuse me," she said softly, then ran up the stairs. They could here crying a minute later.  
  
The Scooby Gang stared at each other, without a clue what to do.  
  
*  
  
/Buff -  
  
Sorry so short, but I'm in a hurry. Mom and Kat are dead. Vampires. Sorry I didn't get to you in time for you to come to the funerals, but I wasn't there either. Spent two weeks under sedation and suicide watch. Heavy fun. I'm coming to Sunnydale to stay with Aunt Beth. My cousin Oz probably goes to school with you. Tell him to watch out for Jory's teeth.  
  
Love you.  
  
A./  
  
Buffy sniffled. 'Poor Angel.'  
  
*  
  
They all looked up when she came back downstairs, still clutching Angel's letter.  
  
"Why didn't he call us sooner?" Dawn demanded, looking angry.  
  
"Suicide watch," Oz said grimly.  
  
Buffy nodded, wiping the back of her hand. "He wants you to watch out for Jory's teeth, whatever that means," she informed Oz.  
  
Oz nodded slowly and held up his finger for inspection. "Maybe he discovered he doesn't like to be tickled."  
  
TBC. 


	6. Reunion

Title - Best Friends  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - R  
  
Summary - Buffy and Angel are best friends who grow up next door to each other. When they hit junior high, Buffy gets cool and Angel doesn't. Everything changes when she's called.  
  
Disclaimer - Yeah right.  
  
Distribution - Would make my day. Just ask.  
  
Feedback - Would make the sun shine brighter.  
  
Angel sighed and shifted in the backseat, waiting to get there. He hated long rides in cars.when he wasn't driving, that is. He leaned forward. "'Scuse me, Aunt Beth, but could I drive? At least I know we'd get there today."  
  
Aunt Beth mocked glared at him. Her husband and kids said she drove to slow too. "No, Angelus, you certainly may not. You homicidal, remember."  
  
Angel snorted. "Oh, I am fucking not."  
  
She giggled. "Watch your mouth, young man."  
  
Beth turned into the driveway and smiled into the rearview mirror. "There. We're home."  
  
Angel peeled himself out of the car with a sigh. "Thank God."  
  
Aunt Beth smiled at her son and his girlfriend, Willow, as they stepped into the living room. Oz rose to his feet and grabbed his cousin's bags from his mother. "Angel," he greeted, nodding.  
  
Angel nodded back. "Oz." He looked the other boy over. "Either I grew, or you shrunk."  
  
Oz arched an eyebrow. "Funny."  
  
"I'm a funny guy."  
  
*  
  
Angel had put his things away - which mostly amounted to kicking his bags into the closet, he'd get to it when he wasn't quite as tired - and was crashed on his bed with Oz in his desk chair when the other boy started to talk. "So you and Buffy, huh?"  
  
Angel looked at him sharply. "You know Buff?"  
  
Oz nodded. "Slayer."  
  
Angel nodded back. "Yeah."  
  
"You two a couple?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"One night stand?"  
  
Angel paused, considering that. "Kinda. Kinda not."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Love her?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Huh."  
  
*  
  
Buffy arrived at the Osbourne home at eleven-thirty the next morning. Oz answered the door, tired and mussed.  
  
Buffy gave him a big grin and stepped into the room. "Hi, Oz, how're you?"  
  
The guitarist pointed up the stairs. "First door on the right."  
  
Buffy smiled gratefully. "Thanks."  
  
Oz waved a hand in a dismissive gesture and headed for his room.  
  
*  
  
Buffy slipped through the door. Angel was still asleep, sprawled out on his back, the sheets around his hips. Buffy dropped her purse and climbed onto the bed beside him, wrapping her arms around his broad form, pressing her face into his neck. His arms automatically went around her and she kissed the big pulse in his neck.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, his voice rough with sleep. One of his big hands moved gently over her back.  
  
Buffy smiled at him, craning up to give him a peck on the cheek. "How'd ya know it was me?"  
  
Angel touched her hair, running through his fingers. "You smell like vanilla." He frowned. "You cut your hair."  
  
She snuggled up against his chest. "I had to. It reminded me too much of you." She kissed his chest. "I missed you so much."  
  
Angel kissed her hair and finally opened his eyes. "I missed you, too." He held up his hand, inspecting the bite mark on it. "Did you warn Oz about Jory's teeth?"  
  
The Slayer laughed. "Yeah. Apparently your cousin doesn't like to be tickled."  
  
Angel sat up slightly, looking down at her. "Did Jory bite him?"  
  
Buffy frowned. "I think so."  
  
"Shit." He lay back against the bed and curled into her.  
  
Buffy lightly stroked his hair. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Know any good cages?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
TBC. 


	7. Spazzing Watchers

Title - Best Friends  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - R  
  
Summary - Buffy and Angel are best friends who grow up next door to each other. When they hit junior high, Buffy gets cool and Angel doesn't. Everything changes when she's called.  
  
Disclaimer - Yeah right.  
  
Distribution - Would make my day. Just ask.  
  
Feedback - Would make the sun shine brighter.  
  
Buffy was staring at Angel wide-eyed as he dressed. Part of it was, admittedly, his body, which she had missed almost as much as his friendship. She was getting incredibly horny just by watching him. The other thing was that little bomb he'd just dropped.  
  
"You're a /what/?!"  
  
"Werewolf," he repeated calmly, taking her spazzing in stride as he dug for a shirt.  
  
Buffy glared at him. "Could you /please/ put some clothes on? I can't concentrate when you're running around naked!"  
  
Angel gave her a slow, sexy smile, and Buffy felt her self melt into a quivering puddle of nearly orgasmic mush. "Really? Maybe I can use that to my advantage at some point."  
  
She folded her arms over her chest and glared. "This is serious, Angel," she snapped. "You're a /werewolf/, and you got it from /Jory/, who just happened to bite /Oz/."  
  
Angel nodded and pulled on a shirt. Buffy felt a momentary twinge of disappointment. Which she steadfastly ignored and concentrated on what he was saying. "I know. I have to go talk to Oz. Like now."  
  
"Why now?" she asked, inwardly disappointed. She didn't want him to leave her right now.  
  
He grinned at her. "Whatever happened to 'this is serious, Angel,'" he mocked. He moved across the room and knelt in front of her. "Because tonight's the full moon," he said seriously. "We're going to change tonight."  
  
Buffy frowned harder. "Tonight? But I wanted you to spend tonight with me!" She blushed. "Oh, God. You probably have a girlfriend, don't you? Some pretty little were with big -"  
  
Angel pressed his lips against hers to keep her from completing that sentence. "I would love to," he said softly, nibbling on her lower lip. "But unless you're incredibly kinky, I don't think it would wash."  
  
Buffy sighed. "But I missed you," she whispered, not wanting to add the she'd been aching for him for every night after she'd left him. But somehow, she thought he understood.  
  
Angel kissed her. "I missed you, too." He rose and started to button up his shirt. "And I love you, but I need to talk to Oz."  
  
Buffy nodded slowly, then pulled him down to her. "Just kiss me again first."  
  
He did.  
  
*  
  
It was Monday before anyone saw either Angel or Oz again. Buffy knew why, and so did Willow. Xander was sulking in his chair, and Giles, Buffy's new Watcher, was shelving books.  
  
They had agreed to meet in the library before school. Angel and Oz had agreed to show up a bit late, so Buffy had time to tell her Watcher that there was someone /else/ who knew her secret identity.  
  
That didn't go over well.  
  
"I can't believe that you were so careless!" Giles snapped at her, slamming a book down on the library table. Both Watcher and Slayer looked up when the library doors swung open, emitting Angel and Oz, who were, as was typical for both of them, silent.  
  
Giles looked up and glared at the new boy. Angel grinned back.  
  
Buffy and Willow exchanged grins. Angel was not about to be brought down by the pissed-off Watcher. He sat down in the chair next to Buffy, and she hesitantly took his hand.  
  
Angel smiled at her and squeezed her hand.  
  
"We're talking about how pissed he is that I told you I'm the Slayer."  
  
"Ah," Angel said quietly, running a hand back through his hair. "I understand that you don't want a lot of people to know, sir, but it was.extenuating circumstances. For her."  
  
Buffy squeezed his hand.  
  
"So this is a.platonic, non-sexual, friendly relationship, right?" Xander said, glaring at the new boy.  
  
Buffy promptly blushed to the roots of her hair - both from Xander's question and Angel's slow grin. "Xander!" she hissed, hearing Angel laugh quietly.  
  
Willow grinned across the table at Buffy, who was still blushing. Oz looked oddly unaffected. Giles was staring wide-eyed at his Slayer. She winced at the expression. Xander was glaring.  
  
Giles cleared his throat and glared at his Slayer. "Right. Buffy, I need you to patrol tonight. /Alone/."  
  
The Slayer rolled her eyes at the curmudgeonly librarian. She raked her hands through his hair and kissed her best friend's cheek. "Until then, I gotta go home and chill with Mom. Sneak out the window later, since I'm grounded." She sighed and pushed herself to her feet. "Later, everybody."  
  
Angel stood. "I gotta go, too. Oz, you comin'?"  
  
The other werewolf nodded. "Yeah." He gave his girlfriend a kiss and headed out the door after his cousin and his cousin's lover.  
  
TBC. 


	8. Mates

Title - Best Friends  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - R  
  
Summary - Buffy and Angel are best friends who grow up next door to each other. When they hit junior high, Buffy gets cool and Angel doesn't. Everything changes when she's called.  
  
Disclaimer - Yeah right.  
  
Distribution - Would make my day. Just ask.  
  
Feedback - Would make the sun shine brighter.  
  
The Beast tilted his head back, looking up at the fat, round moon with gleaming, predatory eyes. He could smell Her, his Mate.where was She? He roared up at the moon, which just gleamed serenely back.  
  
Another roar, a twist of hard, black-furred body, and the chains binding him snapped, and he raced along the ground, muzzle low, tracking his Mate's sweet, sweet scent.  
  
*  
  
Buffy stretched her arms to the sky and yawned. "I wonder when they'll wanna tell Giles and the others," the Slayer asked Willow, trying to keep her voice casual, but failing. She hated keeping secrets from her Watcher, especially ones this big.  
  
The petite redhead shrugged. "I don't know. Do you want to tell Giles and Xander? Not to mention /Cordelia?/" Willow hissed the last name a bit spitefully.  
  
Buffy laughed softly. "I don't know, probably tomorrow. By then the moon's over and Xander won't have to big a fit to throw."  
  
"He'll find a reason," Willow assured her, smiling brightly. "He usually does."  
  
Buffy made a face at her red-headed friend, then glanced at the sky. "How long do you think we've got until sunup?"  
  
"'Bout a half hour. What's with early-morning patrol, anyways?" Willow asked curiously, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Big bad demon," the Slayer replied, stretching her arms back behind her head. "You can go ahead and head home, Will. I can handle anything that comes up?"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "One hundred percent. 'Night, Will."  
  
"'Night, Buffy."  
  
*  
  
He kept his nose low to the ground, tracking Her scent, so delightfully entwined with his. She was near, he could almost hear Her heartbeat.  
  
He crouched low behind a stone, watching her with wide, predatory eyes. She was beautiful, Her hair glowing in the dim, pre-dawn light and Her eyes glowing above crescent moons of weariness.  
  
He crouched, and waited patiently for Her to come closer.  
  
*  
  
Buffy yawned and resisted the urge to stretch out on the nearest grave and take a nap. She paused to lean against a mausoleum, listening for demonic sounds.  
  
"Nothing," she muttered. Fifteen minutes till sunrise? No demon was out right now. She tucked her stake into the waistband of her pants and headed for home.  
  
She let out a cry when the creature jumped her from behind a nearby gravestone.  
  
*  
  
Here She was. Soft and beautiful and glorious. /Mate/. That was the only word that occurred to the wolf as he leapt on Her, hell-bent on taking Her as his own. She was beautiful, and She would be his, or he would die trying to take Her.  
  
She managed to roll out from underneath him, dodging some enthusiastic snaps of his long, sharp teeth, and screamed out. She fought back.  
  
Good. Prey that fought back was tastier.  
  
*  
  
Buffy sent a roundhouse punch to the werewolf's jaw. "Angel.Angel, baby, listen to me.No! No teeth!"  
  
Angel was crouched in front of her, teeth bared, tail lashing. He settled close to the ground, watching, and she relaxed. She half-turned at the sound of footsteps behind her, and he saw his chance.  
  
He leapt.  
  
Buffy fell beneath him, and let out a scream as his teeth clamped around her arm.  
  
And the sun broke over the horizon.  
  
TBC. 


	9. Friendly Reactions

Title - Best Friends  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - R  
  
Summary - Buffy and Angel are best friends who grow up next door to each other. When they hit junior high, Buffy gets cool and Angel doesn't. Everything changes when she's called.  
  
Disclaimer - Yeah right.  
  
Distribution - Would make my day. Just ask.  
  
Feedback - Would make the sun shine brighter.  
  
He leapt.  
  
Buffy fell beneath him, and let out a scream as his teeth clamped around her arm.  
  
And the sun broke over the horizon.  
  
And Buffy found herself pinned beneath a very naked body that seemed very happy to be there, staring up into familiar, confused brown eyes.  
  
"Buffy, what -" The werewolf saw the deep marks on his lover's arm. "Oh no," He moaned, burying his face in her hair. "Baby, I'm so sorry."  
  
Buffy gently stroked his bare back, remembering the warning she'd been to give Oz about Jory. 'Watch for his teeth.' Suddenly she had a feeling that applied to Angel too.  
  
But she continued to stroke his back, murmuring in his ear that everything would be ok.  
  
"We have to go see Giles," she said gently.  
  
Angel rather pointedly looked at his naked body. "First we need to find you clothes," she amended.  
  
Angel nodded, his eyes on the wound on her arm.  
  
And Buffy suddenly knew that if she was a werewolf now, he'd never forgive himself.  
  
*  
  
Buffy sat on the edge of his bed and watched as Angel dressed in silence. Watching him get home and climb the tree had been fun, but that was only because she was behind him with an unadultered view of his ass.  
  
Good times.  
  
But now he was silent and withdrawn, pointedly ignoring the fact that Buffy was practically drooling over his body.  
  
Buffy rose from the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist as he stood at the closet. She felt a stab of pain when he flinched, but laid her cheek between his shoulder blades and pressed a kiss to his tattoo. "When did you get this?"  
  
Angel sighed shakily. "About six months ago. Kathi dared me."  
  
"It'll be ok, Angel."  
  
"I /bit/ you."  
  
Buffy smiled and pressed another kiss to the smooth skin of his back. "Wouldn't be the first time," she replied, gently biting on the skin.  
  
He growled at her, and the sound surprised Buffy. More in the fact that it turned her on than anything else. She bit back a moan and pressed her face into his back. "I could've ripped your throat out, Buffy."  
  
"But you didn't. It's over now."  
  
Angel sighed and leaned into her touch, caressing the hands at his waist. "I love you, Buffy," he said softly. "I mean it."  
  
Buffy smiled brilliantly. "I love you too."  
  
*  
  
Giles was glaring at Angel as he examined the already healing wound on Buffy's arm. "Dear Lord, Buffy, what are we going to do about this?"  
  
Buffy shrugged and gently pulled her arm away from his. "I don't know, Giles, but stop blaming Angel. It's not his fault."  
  
Giles nodded reluctantly and looked at the boy. /Looks like he's punishing himself enough already/, the Watcher mused. "You say that you think you deliberately sought her out?"  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
Giles echoed the gesture, slow and thoughtful. "Yes, well, the only cases where a werewolf has specifically sought out someone was in the case of a mate.someone they'd." He paused, cleared his throat. "Been. intimate with, in human form." Giles shook his head. "Which is why I don't understand." He looked up in time to catch the quick, startled glance that Buffy and Angel exchanged, and sighed. "Or perhaps I do." He glared at his charge. "Dear Lord, Buffy, you're sixteen!"  
  
Angel started to laugh.  
  
*  
  
Willow, Xander, and Oz entered the room a few minutes later, chatting. Xander glared at Angel immediately, since his jealous wouldn't allow him to see the other boy as anything but competition. Willow smiled brightly at her friends and Oz nodded at his cousin.  
  
Angel nodded back.  
  
Giles was sitting at the edge of the table, head in his hands.  
  
"C'mon, Giles, it's not like thousands of teenagers haven't done it!"  
  
Angel choked.  
  
"Done what?" Xander asked interestedly. "Are we talking about the dating thing again?"  
  
Oz glanced at his cousin, who was leaning his face into his hands. "Somehow, I think we're talking about something a /little/ more serious."  
  
"What's more serious than dating that Giles doesn't think Buffy should do?" Xander asked, absolutely clueless.  
  
Angel groaned and buried his face in his hands. Willow giggled wickedly. Buffy blushed to the roots of her hair. Oz raised a casual eyebrow. Xander looked confused. Then it slowly dawned on him. "You had sex with Angel?"  
  
Angel growled and savagely kicked the leg of Xander's chair. "Will you /shut/ /up/?" he hissed.  
  
Xander glared. "You shouldn't have slept with Buffy! What if she'd gotten pregnant? What good would that be for a Slayer?"  
  
"Shut up!" Buffy yelled. "Xander, this is none of your business!"  
  
"Buffy, need I remind you that those other teenagers you mentioned are not the Slayer!" Giles finally exploded.  
  
Everyone froze and looked at him.  
  
The Watcher continued, as rationally as possible. "Xander actually has a point. What if you had gotten pregnant? How would you have had a child and slayed at the same time?"  
  
Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of the past, Giles. No kids. Nothing. It's been over a year."  
  
"But -" Giles began, only to be cut off by an impatient sigh from Buffy's lover.  
  
"But nothing. It's none of your business, ok? Sorry, but I refuse to discuss my sex life with a stuffy Brit in tweed." He raked a hand through his dark hair, gave Buffy a quick kiss, and stood, heading for the door. "I've got class." He paused and ran a hand over Buffy's bandaged arm. "Figure this out, huh?" He leaned down and kissed her again. "I love you," he whispered, only for her to hear.  
  
Buffy smiled up at him. "Love you too," she mouthed back.  
  
TBC. 


	10. Love

Title - Best Friends  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - R  
  
Summary - Buffy and Angel are best friends who grow up next door to each other. When they hit junior high, Buffy gets cool and Angel doesn't. Everything changes when she's called.  
  
Disclaimer - Yeah right.  
  
Distribution - Would make my day. Just ask.  
  
Feedback - Would make the sun shine brighter.  
  
Buffy sighed mournfully and rubbed the bandage on her arm. "He's gonna feel so guilty," she mourned, staring down at the book in front of her.  
  
"He should," Xander snapped. "He's the one who bit you. It's his fault that you're gonna be a werewolf next full moon."  
  
"Stop it, Xander," Willow snapped.  
  
"It wasn't his fault, man," Oz said quietly. "I know what he feels like. The wolf.it's in you, all the time, but locked up. The moon breaks it out for a night, and it's impossible to control."  
  
"Even less so for Angel, it appears," Giles said softly, looking up from his book. He pulled his glasses off and started to clean them with a handkerchief pulled from his pocket. "Apparently, when a werewolf has had..relations with a human, in human form, someone he." He glanced at his blonde charge. "Loves, he feels drawn to her, to make her.like him. Hence the bite."  
  
"So he succeeded," Oz said softly, then shook his head. "Man, this is gonna kill him."  
  
Willow reached out and squeezed /her/ wolf's hand. "It'll be cool, though, right?" She smiled brightly, then dimmed. "Oh, boy. We need to get some stronger chains."  
  
Buffy nodded glumly.  
  
*  
  
Angel hadn't come to the library to get the news after school. He'd went straight home, closed himself up in his room, and slept. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically.  
  
And Buffy..God, he'd turned her, made her like him, when she didn't deserve having that..beast in her. /Let alone /this/ beast/, he thought, then mentally chastised himself for thinking about sex at a time like this.  
  
By the time Buffy crept through the door into his room, Angel was fast asleep. He was stretched out on his stomach, sheets wrapped around his waist, face buried in the pillow - it looked like he should have been suffocating, really.  
  
Buffy dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes before climbing onto the bed on top of him, straddling his hips. She began to gently rub his back, feeling his incredibly tense muscles slowly relax under her hands. After twenty minutes, he was practically purring.  
  
"Mmm," he murmured, shifting underneath her, about half-awake. "Don't stop doing that."  
  
Buffy leaned down and peppered gentle kisses over his neck, not pausing in her ministrations on his back. "Love you," she whispered.  
  
"Love you, Buffy," he sighed back, still mostly asleep.  
  
Buffy buried her face in the back of his neck. "Angel, it's not your fault," she whispered. "I love you so much."  
  
Angel shifted underneath her. "Let me up, Buff. Please."  
  
Buffy shifted off of him and sat with her legs crossed, staring at him with huge eyes and pouted lips. "I love you."  
  
Angel leaned over and kissed her. "I love you too." He glanced at her bandaged arm and sighed. "You're gonna turn?"  
  
She nodded slowly, and Angel flopped back onto the bed, this time laying on his back. "Christ."  
  
Buffy reached out and caressed his face. "I love you," she said firmly. "I don't care that you're the one who bit me. It. Doesn't. Matter."  
  
"Yes it does," Angel snapped, pushing himself up onto his elbows. "It does fucking matter. You're a monster now, because of me."  
  
Buffy suddenly pounced on him, pinning him down into the mattress, straddling his hips and attacking his mouth. She rolled her hips over his, biting his lower lip as he moaned and arched up against her, pressing against her. "Oh, baby," he breathed, rolling so that he was over her. "Baby, baby."  
  
Buffy gripped the sides of his head and held his eyes firmly meeting hers. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes," he answered immediately. "More than anything."  
  
"Do you believe I love you?" she asked, and her heart broke when he hesitated, looking at her with frightened brown eyes. "You don't believe me?"  
  
Angel gently kissed her lips. "I.want to.so much. I know you love me somewhat, but why would you love me when you could have better?"  
  
Buffy felt tears prickle her eyes and hugged him tightly to her. "There is nothing better for me than you, Angel. I love you. So much. Forever."  
  
Angel kissed her neck. "I love you too," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her. "Forever."  
  
They stayed like that for a very, very long time.  
  
TBC. 


	11. First Apocalypse

Title - Best Friends  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - R  
  
Summary - Buffy and Angel are best friends who grow up next door to each other. When they hit junior high, Buffy gets cool and Angel doesn't. Everything changes when she's called.  
  
Disclaimer - Yeah right.  
  
Distribution - Would make my day. Just ask.  
  
Feedback - Would make the sun shine brighter.  
  
Buffy slowly picked her head up from Angel's shoulder to stare at his peacefully slumbering face. She then ruined the entire image by jabbing him roughly in the ribs.  
  
He groaned, muttered a sleepy "ouch" and turned his back on her. Turned his back on her.  
  
Which pissed her off. She grabbed his nipple and twisted. He let out an ungodly yell and jerked awake. "Ouch! Goddammit, Buffy!"  
  
She gave him an adorable little-girl pout he'd never been able to ignore. "You turned away from me."  
  
Angel kissed her lips lightly. "I love you, baby, but if you ever do that again, I'm gonna make you regret it."  
  
She smiled slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Promise?" she whispered, her voice throaty and sexy.  
  
He growled and rolled so that he was on top of her -  
  
And the phone rang.  
  
Angel buried his face in her neck and clenched his fists in the pillows to keep from chucking it across the room.  
  
Buffy giggled and pecked his forehead before pushing him off of her. "Phone, baby."  
  
Angel sighed and snagged the phone off the hook. "Yeah?" he snarled, appreciatively eyeing the Slayer's body, which still laid half-under his, as she stretched. "Yeah, she's here. Buffy, it's the overstuffed Brit."  
  
Buffy giggled again and took the phone. "Hey, Giles. Yeah. Uh-huh. We'll be there in twenty minutes. /Yes/, Giles, /we/." She rolled her eyes. "Jeez. You'd think he didn't like you."  
  
Her lover snorted. "He doesn't." He reached out and lightly touched her collarbone, trailing his finger slowly down her breastbone. "Twenty minutes? Can we be a little late?"  
  
Buffy swallowed hard as he cupped her breast and shifted a little closer. "H-how late?"  
  
Angel shrugged. "I'll let you know," he murmured, lowering his face to hers for a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
She wound her arms around his neck and tugged him close, pressing her body to his. "Hmm. Absolutely. The later, the better."  
  
Angel leaned forward and kissed her gently, his hand massaging the flesh of her breast, rubbing her through her shirt.  
  
Buffy climbed onto his lap and moaned into his mouth as one hand slipped down her thigh and up under her skirt. She squirmed against him as he slowly ran his hand up her inner thigh. Buffy moaned. God, it had been so long since he had last touched her like this...  
  
Someone pounded on the door. Angel snarled into her neck. "What?" he demanded.  
  
"Uh, can I ask you two to please not do that when there's somebody else with werewolf senses in the house?" Oz asked, his voice still calm.  
  
Buffy whimpered into his shoulder.  
  
*  
  
Buffy sighed and flopped onto Angel's lap as the two of them sat at the library table. As it was, they had been there in twenty minutes. Fifteen, actually. And boy, was Angel cranky. He kept glaring at Giles, and trying to ignore the fact that Buffy was warm and flushed and /wriggling/ on his fucking lap.  
  
"So what's up, Giles?" Buffy asked, impatient for her and Angel to be - well, anywhere but there.  
  
"There may be a new demon in town," Giles said, and then went into a long explanation that Buffy didn't really hear, seeing as how Angel was nibbling on her neck.  
  
"Dear Lord, could you please not do that in front of me?" Giles finally snapped irritably.  
  
"Well we've gotta do it somewhere," Angel muttered, "or I'm going to be in a lotta pain."  
  
Buffy smirked at him. "Poor baby."  
  
Angel smiled and kissed her. Giles slammed his book on the table. "Buffy, different chair. Other side of the table, please. Angel, why don't you...sit on the stairs."  
  
Buffy pouted up at him, pushing out her full lower lip and filling wide hazel eyes with crocodile tears. "Nooo, Giles, I promise we'll be good. Just don't make me sit all alone. I'll get cold."  
  
Angel easily lifted Buffy off of his lap and stood, sitting her in the chair and wrapping his leather jacket around her shoulders. "He's right, Buff, you gotta pay attention. I'm gonna go...run laps, or something."  
  
He left, and Buffy glared at her Watcher. "You drove my boyfriend away!"  
  
"I --! Oh, bloody hell."  
  
*  
  
Angel was in his third lap when Cordelia and Willow entered the gym. Willow's eyes widened and Cordelia let out a long, low whistle. "Wow," Willow whispered.  
  
"Hello, salty goodness."  
  
Willow nodded slowly. Angel glanced at them and stopped to put his shirt back on. Cordelia immediately looked disappointed.  
  
Will was too, but she hid it much better. "Hey, Angel. Where's Buffy?"  
  
He gestured in the general direction of the doors. "Library, with that stuffy Brit."  
  
"Ah, research party," Willow said knowingly.  
  
Angel shrugged. "S'pose."  
  
"So what's the new big bad?" Cordelia asked curiously as the three of them headed for the library.  
  
Angel shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
*  
  
"Again? Giles, we've already done this. /Twice./ Why the hell would there be another one so soon?"  
  
"Buffy, can I please ask that you watch your mouth?"  
  
"/No/!" Buffy shifted in her seat and whined. "Giles, not another end-of- the-world thing. It's totally lame."  
  
Angel looked from Slayer to Watcher with wide eyes. "Beg your pardon? End of the world?"  
  
Buffy smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Willow patted his arm reassuringly. "It's no big deal, honey," Buffy assured him. "We've done it before."  
  
Angel plopped down in a nearby chair. "Did I hear you correctly? End of the world?"  
  
Giles sighed and pulled off his glasses. "Oh, dear."  
  
TBC. 


End file.
